


Uniqueness

by Astelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inarizaki, Kita is the Best, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astelia/pseuds/Astelia
Summary: A short slice-of-life episode that takes place at Inarizaki High.
Kudos: 11





	Uniqueness

"You're late."  
Even though that phrase was uttered calmly, even gently, but it still managed to send shivers down the twins spines.  
"That was his fault," said Osamu trying to defend himself.  
"Oh, really? And who was looking for his shoes for like 20 minutes?"  
"You're the one who took them, Tsumu!"  
"Well, you never asked to give them back."  
"That's quite enough," Kita couldn't help but raise his voice ever so slightly. "Being late is a bad habit of yours and you should try to change that."  
"We know," agreed one of the twins.  
"Well, speak for yourself, Samu. Because I still think that breaking the rules can be really cool."  
"There is nothing cool about being late," stated Kita calmly. "Like I said, it's just a bad habit, and it isn't appealing in the slightest, much like nail-biting."  
Unable to find a retort, Atsumu just grumbled: "You're so boring..."

The next day.  
The two were already on their way to the gym and this time they were actually on time. Suddenly Osamu froze in his step. Atsumu lifted up his head from the phone and saw why. A huge dog was blocking their path. It growled looking straight at them. Atsumu quickly threw his phone into a bag and started running. Osamu followed behind:  
"Hey! What are you thinking? There's no way we can outrun it."  
"Yeah, I know that. But all I really have to do is run faster than you," Atsumu replied.  
In a few seconds the words sank in and Osamu cried out: "How dare you!?" And added some speed.  
His brother was just laughing.  
But turns out, no one was actually pursuing them. They turned around and saw Kita peacefully feeding the dog a few sausages from his lunchbox.  
"It must've gotten lost," he said, when the two came closer.  
"Well, maybe we can look at the collar," Atsumu proposed.  
"Good idea... Oh, I found the phone number."  
"Kita, you don't mean to actually look for the owner, right? We'll be late," said Osamu a bit surprised.  
"I'm well aware of that. Which is why the two of you should be on your way. There is really no need for all three of us to stay here."  
"But isn't being late a bad habit?" Atsumu teased.  
"Yes, it is."  
With nothing left to say Atsumu shrugged his shoulders and went to the gym together with his brother.

"How come he can be so cool without even realizing it?" Atsumu was torn between genuine admiration and petty jealousy.  
"Well, maybe he's not as boring as you thought? Yes, he's always doing the right thing, but isn't that a unique quality during our times?"  
"Yeah, you're probably r..." Atsumu couldn't end this phrase, because he realized he was about to agree with his brother. Which is something he would never do.


End file.
